


Secretly You Love This

by sdmadridista



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdmadridista/pseuds/sdmadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to stay a secret, but as any Real Madrid player, past or present, can tell you - nothing stays a secret in the hallowed halls of the Santiago Bernabéu.</p><p>Part 2 of "God Knows We Like Archaic Games of Fun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly You Love This

It was meant to stay a secret, but as any Real Madrid player, past or present, can tell you - nothing stays a secret in the hallowed halls of the Santiago Bernabéu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They pinky-swore to each other that they could act normal around each other, no staring, no furtive touching. It would be their little secret, for as long as they wanted to keep it that way. It lasted all of 30 seconds before someone was on to them.

“OH MY GOD, YOU TWO ARE FUCKING!”, is the first thing they hear as they head into the locker room Monday morning.

“Jesus Christ Cris, can you keep it down!”, hisses James, pushing Isco into the locker room ahead of him, pulling Cristiano back by his arm to pause in the hallway.

“I’m right, I knew it when I saw you two lovebirds gaping at each other at the club! He was practically drooling watching you dance. And when I saw his car in the parking lot, but he was in your passenger seat I was positive. You’re totally fucking!” Cristiano is gleeful, practically clapping his hands together.

James kicks at his feet, “Ok fine, fine, you now you know. But can you keep it down? I don’t want the entire world to know!”

“Why not dude, the kid is HOT! I’d be shouting it from the rooftops if I managed to get him under me.”

James tries to hide his grin behind his tanned hands, his down-turned eyes scrunching up happily. “Yeah, I mean, you’re right about that. But it’s more than just a one time thing, I think we really like each other...at least I know I do. It’s just new and I don’t want to screw anything up so early. So can you please try and keep it a secret?”

“Sure niño”, replies Cristiano, “But I’ll tell you right now, nothing stays a secret around here for long.” He wraps his long arm around James’ shoulders, rubbing his hair playfully as they head into the locker room to get dressed for training.

 

Practice starts like it does every day, boys pairing off for warm up stretches. Isco and James intentionally don’t look at each other, instead Isco heads off with Jesé, while James pairs with Chicharito. 

“Bro, what happened to you last night, where did you go after we got back?”, questions Jesé as he holds Isco’s leg up to stretch his hamstring

“Ummmmmmm”, Isco mumbles, wriggling uncomfortably from the awkward position and the question. “Nothing much you know, uh, just went home and went to sleep. I’m pretty boring you know!”

Jesé gives him a slightly suspicious look. “Wellll that’s weird, I could have sworn I saw your car in the lot when I left but you were no where to be seen.”

“Oh yeah, that, uh, well I was almost out of gas so I caught a ride home. Didn’t want to risk it in the dark, so I thought I’d just get some after training.” Isco’s excuse is a lame one and he knows it. He can see Jesé doesn’t quite believe him, but thankfully Carlo blows his whistle to start running drills and he drops the subject. He can see Cristiano struggling to keep a straight face across the field so he ducks his head and starts running in the opposite direction.

 

Training is over and James is in with the physio when his phone buzzes with a message. It’s a text from Isco, “Hey when you’re done do you want to go get ice cream at that place in Malasaña?” it says, followed by a string of emoji’s shaped like ice cream cones.

“Sure”, James types out, adding his own emoji, a smiling face with hearts for eyes. He is completely smitten with the boy after their fantastic night together, and is finding it hard to contain himself.

His phone buzzes with a reply, “Let’s take dif cars tho-some ppl are on to us!”, winky face. “Meet me there in 30 mins.”

James rushes the end of his PT, showering and changing quickly, ignoring his other teammates as he rushes off to meet Isco.

“What the heck is up with him?” Nacho asks the room, receiving shrugs all round. 

 

When James pulls up to the curb outside the ice cream parlour he sees Isco waiting for him at a table, already licking at a chocolate cone. He gulps when he sees Isco’s pink tongue flick out to lick at the dripping cone, his mind immediately going someplace dirty. He jumps out of the car, locking it with a beep behind him, drawing Isco’s attention. His eyes light up when he sees James walking towards him. “Sorry I started without you!” he says with a calculated grin, licking his cone again, slowly and sensuously, swirling over the tip. “Do you want some?”

James can feel his jeans getting tighter the longer he watches Isco. “Oh I want some”, he replies, “It’s just not ice cream I’m after.” He reaches up to wipe a drop of the sticky dessert that had landed in Isco’s beard. “C’mon, let’s find someplace more...private.” He pulls Isco up from his chair, sliding his hand into his back pocket as he directs him towards the car, Isco allowing himself to be put in the passenger seat.

 

They’re so intent on each other they don’t notice they’re being watched.

 

James throws the car into drive, peeling away from the curb. He points the shiny gray Audi in the direction of his house, glancing over at his passenger who is finally crunching down the last of his cone. “You’re literally going to kill me if you keep that up in public babe.”

Isco swallows and looks over with a seductive smirk. He reaches over the center console to rub at James’ thick jean-clad thighs. “Well we wouldn’t want that”, he murmurs, stroking higher. 

The car swerves as James struggles to keep control. “Just a couple more minutes, almost there” he stutters, holding back a moan and pressing down harder on the gas pedal. 

They zip into the driveway, rushing out of the car, barely able to keep their hands off each other for even a minute. Isco’s hands are snaking up the back of James’ shirt as they stumble through the front door, rubbing at his heated skin. James turns to him as he closes the door behind him, diving in to kiss him hard and fast. He cradles Isco’s face in his hands, stroking his cheeks as he slips his tongue into his mouth. “You taste like chocolate”, he whispers, gently nipping at Isco’s smiling lips.

“And you taste like heaven”, says Isco. He pushes James into the living room and sits him down on the sprawling sectional. He drops to his knees, smiling up at the boy he is completely infatuated with, as he pops the button on his jeans, tugging them down impatiently. James is already hard and Isco rubs his hand over the stiff length still covered in soft fabric, drawing out a moan. He slips his hand inside and strokes him, rubbing his thumb over the slit and spreading out the pre-cum that leaks out.

“Isco, Isco, babe….”, stutters James as Isco slowly jerks him off. “Lick me like that ice cream.”

He lifts his butt a couple inches off the cushions so his boxers can be pulled down. Isco runs his tongue up the length of him, from the base to the tip, then laps at him like he’s a melting ice cream cone. He tightens one hand around the base so he can jerk him as he sucks him, the other hand moving lowers to cup his balls gently. James pushes his head back into the back of the couch, hips thrusting his cock into Isco’s soft warm mouth, letting the pleasure take over.

It only takes a minute before- “I’m close, so close”, he groans, grabbing Isco by his hair, trying not to choke him as he fucks his face. But Isco knows what he’s doing, and he sucks James down his throat, tongue working on the underside of his cock as James releases into his mouth with a high moan, his cum pumping into Isco’s mouth, who swallows it down greedily. He slumps back onto the couch, his body spent, a smile playing at his lips.

“Still think I taste like heaven?” he teases, as he pulls Isco off his knees to sit beside him on the sofa.

“Better than heaven”, replies Isco, still savoring the taste of him coating the inside of his mouth. He tucks into James’ side, for a quick nap before they start round two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I am telling you, they met up at Acquolina, then they took off together, and they were looking obvious. They didn’t even notice me and I was only 10 feet away!”

Sergio shakes his head at Nacho’s insistentence. “Those little shits, think they can keep a secret from us! This is Real Madrid, we don’t hide anything. We are going to catch them lying so we can show them what team solidarity means!”

They lean their heads together and start plotting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 to come in the next week or so!


End file.
